Managing applications and corresponding running items (e.g., open windows) on a computer has become increasingly difficult and burdensome, as computers are more heavily relied upon now than in the past. Typically, users run more than one application at a time, and each application can have multiple items running concurrently. The availability of computers having increased computer speed and memory, in addition to improved overall computer performance over the last several years has provided users with the capability to efficiently run multiple applications at the same time, which was not practical in the past. Presently, although many computers are able to provide users with the capability of running multiple applications concurrently, managing these applications and associated running items is still difficult and time consuming.
Currently, users are able to manage multiple applications and associated running items by selecting (e.g., using a cursor) individual icons (e.g., tasks) located in the icon list area (e.g., taskbar) to identify and locate a particular running item. The icon list area provides the user with only a basic functionality, in that it typically displays icons that represent running items or applications having more than one corresponding running item (e.g., glomming). When a user wishes to display a certain running item, the user can select the corresponding icon in the icon list area, or use another method such as the alt-tab function. If the user is currently running multiple applications and has multiple running items open for each application, it can be a daunting and time-consuming task to identify the particular running item that a user wishes to view.